I don't have one yet, anyone got a sugestion?
by Jennifer13
Summary: Ok, this was my first ever story, I wrote it a while back, so yes I know it's old. This is a light Slash, story. So if it bothers you, don't read. Pairing: Tazz/Michael Cole
1. the beginning

Title: I don't have one yet, anyone got a suggestion?

Author: Jennifer

Rating: Strong PG-13, R maybe

Spoilers: none

A/N: Okay, I wrote this back when Austin beat up on Michael Cole(Cole's the best announcer ever, so that was just wrong) this is what happened after, assuming the beating was bad enough to hospitalize him over night. I realize this is extremely old, but I didn't have a computer that worked at the time, and no Internet, so... this is assuming Tazz and Michael Cole are a couple. So this is a light Slash. SLASH!!!!!!!! okay did everyone catch that, if M/M affections aren't your thing leave now. SO now for all the open minded people, this is my first fic, so don't flame me to harshly... please?

Disclaimer: Glancing at self, nope, definitely not Vince McMahon, I own nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael sat in the Emergency Room getting examined after the beating Austin had given him, and they call that man a campion. "Well, Mr. Cole, you have some bruising, a couple of broken ribs, and a few deep lacerations that are going to need stitches." Michael looked at the doctor, who had just broken him out of his thoughts, "Okay, then can I go back to the hotel when your done?" He knew that wouldn't happen just from the look the doctor gave him. "No, we need to keep you here overnight for observation." Michael who was completely annoyed just rolled his eyes "Great." All the while wondering if Pete had noticed he was gone.

Pete meanwhile was back at the arena, and to say he was in hysterics was a bit of understatement. He was pissed. Most people stayed away from him after hearing bits of phrases that sounded like "I'm going to kick Austin's bionic red neck ass if he's seriously hurt Mike." Finally Dwayne (For those of you who live under rocks, yes I mean Dwayne Johnson a.k.a. The Rock) to pity on everyone and helped him out. Pete, if your looking for Cole, they took him to Mercy after Austin left the ring." Pete immediately looked at Dwayne, then ran towards the exit shouting back at Dwayne, "Thanks man, I owe ya."

Pete then left the arena and went strait to Mercy. "I should have showered later, I should have stayed out there and at least tried to protect him." After a few looks and a slight argument, the receptionist, told him Michael's room was on the fourth floor, room 423.(A/N: I picked both hospital, and room number randomly, any similarities, coincidence.)

Pete knocked before he entered and heard Michael groan "So help me, if your hear to stick another needle in me, when Pete gets here I'll have him rip you a new ass." He shook his head and walked in chuckling"Sorry to disappoint you, when you had such high expectations, but it's just me." "Pete, shut up and get over here."

To Michael, Pete was safety, and right now, he needed to feel safe. As soon as Pete wrapped his arms around him he broke down and cried. Then he looked at Pete, and couldn't help it. "I'm sorry" Pete thought he'd grown a second head. "What for?" "For not being strong enough to keep Austin from beating the hell out of me." 

"Mikey, you let me worry about Austin, now tell me what the doctor said." "Well, I have a some bruises, a couple of cuts that needed to get stitches, and um..." "And um... what." "A couple of broken ribs." "Son of a bitch, that's it, I'm talking to Vince, and getting you a couple of days off. Just a couple off house shows, before you even argue."

Pete didn't give Michael a chance to say anything he just got his phone out and started dialing Vince McMahon. He talked for about 10 minutes to Vince and then said his goodbyes. He hung up smiling we are off till next Tuesday at the Smackdown! taping. Now, sleep, you need it." "Will you be here when I wake up?" "Of course, now sleep."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- There's more to it, but unless I get a few reviews asking for the ending, I'll just leave it. Like I said , before I get flamed due to the age of this thing see the authors note above. All comments are appreciated, just be gentle on the flames, this is my first fic on ff.net, and my first fic ever so. 


	2. For those who want to read it, the endin...

Disclaimer: I own nothing even vaguely familiar

A/N: Alright, thank you to Dragonmoon-Eclipse, and bannonluke for the kind reviews to my story, here is the ending. But I just have one question, did anyone else watch them announce the shut up and kiss me category on the Raw X Anniversary Special. That just gave me so many ideas. Lol, I know I have a dirty mind. Alright, for those who wanted to see the ending, here it is.*denotes thoughts

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- With that, Michael was asleep. Pete watched from a chair that was in the corner of the room *No one hurts my Michael, no one* Michael however was in the process of an extremely amazing dream. He and Pete were at home, and safe from the world when suddenly the house turned into a wrestling ring, and Pete morphed into Austin. "So, you thought you could get away from me. No one can protect you, you can talk about Vince all you want, but I will make you pay." Then the beatings started again.

  
  


He knew he had to have said something in his sleep, because the next thing he knew, Pete was gently shaking him and placing kisses all over his face. "Mikey, it was just a dream, do you want to tell me about it?" Michael nodded, and then said "You and I were at home, then suddenly the house turned into a wrestling ring, and you were Austin, and he said that he was beating me for Vince, and then he started beating the hell out of me again." Pete didn't say anything, he just sat there, and held him. Michael was now clinging to Pete tight enough so that he was actually afraid he was going to hurt him. After a while, Pete looked at Michael, "Mikey baby, listen to me alright. Austin isn't going to hurt you again, I won't let him." Then Matt and Jeff came into the room.

Matt looked at Michael , then at Pete. "How bad is it?" Pete looked at matt and answered. "A few bruises, a couple of cuts that needed stitches, an some broken ribs." Then Jeff spoke up, and made his present known.. "What the hell, why did Austin go after Mike? J.R. was bad enough." Matt looked shocked by what Jeff said, however Pete nodded in agreement, "I know Jeff, but Austin needs help mentally before anything can be done physically." Then Michael spoke up, Vince, Jeff he attacked both me and J.R. because we were talking about Vince."

By the time morning hit, neither Michael or Pete slept at all. Mike because he was scared of another dream. Pete, because he was scared that Austin would actually be stupid enough to try something again. True to his word, and a few looks from Pete Michael was out of the hospital right after breakfast. Pete immediately took him home to find ways to relax him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A/N: and lady's and gentlemen, it is now 4:17 am, but I got it out, read and review, I'm going to try to start a new story, as well as post my Christian/Lita fic. So please R&R, I'm going to go to bed. 


End file.
